


All Around Us

by helloshatteredlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Traits, Creature Fic, Inheritances, Male Slash, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshatteredlove/pseuds/helloshatteredlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and his twin sister, Alexis, have received their creature inheritance. Unfortunately, the Ministry Of Magic does not like creatures, so the Potter twins must go to another school. They decide to go to Skoteing Tis Nychtas, a Greek school whose name means Dark of the Night. They meet many different people, and discover sides to the war they never thought knew of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Surge-Harry P.O.V.

Have you ever endured great pain to prevent someone you love from enduring that very same pain? I, Harry James Potter, have. A multitude of times. And I will endure it a million more times if that is all that keeps my twin sister safe. For almost sixteen years my twin sister, Alexis Lora Potter, and I have lived with our aunt, uncle, and cousin. They hate anything and everything different than them and their 'perfect' lifestyle. This, unfortunately, includes us, our parents, and the entire Wizarding World.

Uncle Vernon is a very short-tempered man. Aunt Petunia does most of the screeching and yelling, but lately Uncle Vernon has resorted to physical abuse. Neither has even thought of laying a finger on Alexis. Until tonight.  
"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! AFTER EVERYTHING MY WIFE AND I HAVE DONE FOR YOU AND YOUR FREAK OF A SISTER YOU STILL TALK BACK AND DISOBEY US?! WE GIVE YOU CLOTHES, WE GIVE YOU FOOD-"

I interrupted his tirade by yelling back. "FOOD?! CLOTHES?! ALL YOU GIVEN US IS SCRAPS AND DUDLEY'S BLOODY HAND-ME-DOWNS!" I paused, breathing heavily whilst staring at Uncle Vernon, filed with grim satisfaction as the vein in his forehead twitched violently. That is, until his purplish face was covered with a sadistic grin, and his eyes glinted evilly. "I will make you obey me. And since beating you doesn't work, I'll just take care of that freaky sister of yours." He said, climbing the stairs faster than I ever thought possible for a whale that size. I let out a loud shriek and raced from the kitchen, after him. I began to feel my magic boil out of me in powerful waves.

I raced upstairs, the shift in my magic going unnoticed until much later. Before the slug I called my uncle was unable to unlatch the bottom lock on our door and go anywhere near Alexis, I lunged. It was then that I noticed the knife in my hand, before driving it into Vernon's throat. I remained at his throat, until I felt him go limp, before releasing the dead body, letting it fall to the floor.

Side-stepping the body and ignoring the horrified faces of my aunt and cousin, at the end of the hall, I unlatched the door, and then was embraced by my twin. Sighing in relief, I held Alexis tightly. Pulling away slightly, she took in my appearance and began asking questions in a rush.

"Harry? What in Merlin's name happened? Why are you covered in blood? What was with-?"

I chuckled grimly, breaking Alexis' seemingly endless barrage of questions. I drew her into our shared room, away from the prying eyes of our relatives. Setting her down on the bed then sitting next to her, I began answering her questions.

"First, I don't really know what happened. Second, because I killed Vernon."

A loud gasp escaped her lips. "Why? What happened between you two that made you so angry I could feel your magic up here?" Her emerald green eyes, so much like mine, were filled with concern.

I looked away, ashamed. Alexis gently tugged on my arm, and I turned back. "We got into a fight, and I…I yelled back at him. H…he began to grin, a…and then he…threatened you, and began upstairs, to…our room. I…I just got so…so…angry, and I killed him." I forced out, while shaking with anger. Alexis looked at me, with tear-filled eyes, and I began to think that she was disgusted by me. But that thought was quickly banished the moment her arms wrapped around me, in another bone-crushing hug.

I felt so tired now. I tried stifling a yawn, but Alexis' giggles were evidence of my failure. I saw the look in her eyes, the one of a mother, and interrupted her the moment her mouth opened. "I'll go to bed in a moment. Right now I need to speak to our other darling relatives."

I stood, leaving Alexis on the bed. As I was about to step out the door, she spoke.

"D…don't kill them, okay?"

I turned, faced with Alexis' pleading emerald eyes. I nodded before stepping out into the hall. Petunia and Dudley were nowhere in sight. Stepping over the disgusting pig I called my uncle,

(And other names), I first headed to Aunt Petunia's room. I walked in, to find her tossing clothes haphazardly into a suitcase.

"What do you want?" She asked, not sparing me a glance.

"I'm not going to kill you," I said, leaning against the doorjamb.

"I know. I also know Vernon completely deserved what he got. You finally did what I was too afraid to do." Petunia said, not pausing once in packing.

"Vernon's been abusing Dudley and I almost as long as he has you. I was too terrified to call the police." Finally she turned and looked at me. "We're leaving because I can't bear to live here anymore." She zipped her suitcase and sat down on her bed, with a huff. "You're welcome to stay until your school starts. Or leave."

I nodded my thanks, before returning to our room.

The sight I came upon was a sweet one. Alexis was curled up under the thin blanket we shared, and was the perfect of image of innocence. (Hah!) Her long raven hair lay around her pale face like a halo. A small smile graced her lips as I climbed in beside her, quickly falling into a heavy sleep.


	2. The Dream-Alexis POV

I opened my eyes to a familiar white emptiness, indicating I was dreaming. A warm hand enveloped my own, and without looking I automatically knew it was my twin brother, Harry. The fact that he was present made me realize this was no simple dream. Ever since we could remember, Harry and I had connection which allowed us to share each other's thoughts, dreams, and emotions. We realized soon enough that any dream we shared, like this one, was very important and could mean life or death in some situations.

`Harry squeezed my hand gently, filling me with reassurance. We began to walk forward, our surroundings changing as we walked further. First, the scenery changed to one I believed would very much belong in an old medieval throne room, but instead of just one throne, there were six. Each throne has startling differences.

Two grand thrones sat in the middle, the other four branching off diagonally. One was decorated with rich dark fabric, hues of purple, midnight blue, and black blending together. The arms and legs were studded with small pearls and diamonds. The other was decorated with much brighter colors, almost blinding. It was something I believed Dumbledore would favor. Two miniature crystal balls sat on the edges of the throne.

The next two weren't as richly decorated, but grand all the same. Next to the dark throne sat one covered in silky black, green, and silver fabrics. Snakes twisted around the throne. The other was covered in red and gold silk, and lions stood out proudly on the dark wood of this throne.

I was beginning to figure out just who sat on this thrones, but kept the information to myself.

The last two thrones were just as grand as the previous two. The throne next to the silver and green throne was decorated with rich blue and bronze silk, and ravens appeared to be perched on it in certain places. The final throne was layered with yellow and black silk, with a few badgers painted in it. Harry and I shared a look before returning our attention to the empty thrones.

I let out a gasp of shock. Make that not so empty. Five of the six thrones were now occupied. Any doubts of the owners of these thrones was quickly tossed out the window. All except the dark throne. It was still empty. I stared up at twinkling blue eyes that easily reminded me of Dumbledore, and whispered, "Merlin."

The elderly male clapped his hands excitedly. The other four adults that sat there could only the four founders of Hogwarts.

"Godric Gryffindor," Harry announced, astonishment clear in his voice.

"Salazar Slytherin," I followed, much more confident than my elder twin.

"Rowena Ravenclaw," Harry's voice began to fill with conviction.

"And Helga Hufflepuff," I finished.

Merlin was grinning so hard I thought his face would freeze that way. Then his eyes widened, as if he had forgotten something important, he disappeared with a faint 'pop!'

"Always forgetting something, that man." Salazar muttered, resting his head in his hand.

"Well, I believe he's earned that right, don't you? I mean, he is quite old." Helga squeaked.

"I agree with Salazar. He needs to start writing his plans down or something. Even in death he's odd and forgetful." Godric's gruff voice joined the conversation.

"Of course you agree with Salazar. He IS your lover after all. Why wouldn't you?" Rowena shot back. Godric's face went bright red, and if you had a knack for seeing barely-there blushes, you could catch the slight pink on Salazar's cheeks.

Merlin reappeared, saving either Godric or Salazar from answering. He brought with him a beautiful, pale woman with raven-black hair, much like Harry's and mine, and deep onyx eyes that seemed to bore into your soul. She took the rich, dark throne. This woman could only be…

"Morgana Le Fay." I whispered, addressing the woman. She smiled in return. A small, yet very sincere smile.

Merlin clapped his hands together once, conjuring two large two large brown recliners. As Harry and I sat down, he began to speak.

"Now, I'm not sure exactly how long it will take to explain everything, so we'll start now."

"You two are the last heirs to the Merlin heritage, and partial heirs to my own. I have another heir who proceeds you, so you will only be receiving a fraction of my inheritance." Morgana spoke next.

"Our inheritance is a little harder to explain," Helga began.

"As you now know, Godric and Salazar are indeed lovers. However, in our time that was highly frowned upon, because all purebloods were expected to produce heirs, so they kept their relationship secret." Rowena continued.

"So to keep our parents happy, I was wed to Rowena, and Godric to Helga." Salazar spoke next.

"Even though we were married to others, our love was strong. Even when we were requested to have kids we lasted. Eventually the both of us had one child." Godric continued next.

"Godric and I had a girl, Rosemary. Named by her ever-rosy cheeks," Helga recalled fondly.

"Salazar and I had a male, Jason." Rowena reminisced quietly.

"Eventually our children were able to do that which Godric and I could not," Salazar said.

"They fell in love, and thus began the Perevell family line sometime later." Godric finished warmly.

"Thus ending in you two, the lone heirs to the Merlin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Perevell, Potter, and Black lines. I'm sure there's more, but I just can't think of them to save my life." Merlin finished. Morgana shot a look at the elder and scoffed.

"You will also be receiving a creature inheritance." She announced.

"Creature inheritance?" I questioned, head still swimming with everything I just learned.

"Yes, creature inheritance. At one point a pureblood creature mated into the Potter bloodline, and so every descendant so forth has had a creature inheritance, your father included, though his did not hit him until after he had graduated from Hogwarts. It's now time for yours." Rowena explained.

"What kind of creature?" Harry asked.

Salazar stared long and hard at us until he began to speak. "A Japanese Nekomata Demon. A Fire-cat. There are two types of Nekomata's, human and animal. Human types look much like normal hanyos, half-demons, but can be distinguished by their black markings on their wrists and ankles, proof that they are full demon. Somehow, when the Nekomata demon mated into your bloodline, it did not birth a hanyo, but rather full blooded yokai. They have cat ears set on the tops of their head, twin tails emerging from the base of their spine, fangs, and claws."

"Animal types have only two forms, while Human types have three. The two types they share are the small and large versions. Small Nekomatas look much like normal domestic cats, but with two tails, slitted red eyes-though those change if they are human- and the black markings on their paws and tails." Godric continued Salazar's explanation.

"Large Nekomata forms look much like their smaller counterparts, but are usually six foot tall, like a sabertooth tiger. Elongated fangs, they have the ability to fly, and, of course, the ability to control fire." Helga stated.

"Human types, as clarified earlier, have three forms, including the previously mentioned two, and the ability to control fire in their human form." Rowena concluded.

Merlin looked sad for a moment before speaking. "Because your ministry considers all creatures dark and evil, you will no longer be allowed to attend Hogwarts. But any other school in the world would be happy to take you in, aside from Durmstrang-they don't take transfers. I myself suggest either the creature-based school in Greece or Italy. Both are very exceptional and will help with the destruction of Voldemort, as well as helping you in controlling your powers."

I froze completely with shock. Not return to Hogwarts? Not see Hermione or Ron or even Draco? I looked at Harry and noticed the same conflict in his eyes that I felt. He caught my eye and nodded.

"We want to go to Greece."

Merlin's grin returned.

"Good, good. Now, time to finish picking your abilities, then you will sleep for a few hours before being able to fully admire your inheritance." I stared at Merlin, flabbergasted.

"We get to pick our abilities?" He nodded.

"Wow…" Harry responded.

"Merlin and I will gift both of you with one ability of your choice, then our own gifts." Morgana spoke.

It didn't take me long to decide. "I would like the ability to control thoughts and read minds."

"I want the ability to control emotions," Harry said.

The adults smiled, and I could practically feel the magic humming in the air. I gasped when I felt something cold wash over me, almost like someone had poured ice cold water over me. I looked over at Harry, noticing him in the same discomfort.

Merlin's voice broke through my thoughts. "Your powers will not activate until after you wake."

'That explains it,' I thought.

"That was my gift. And now, the others." Merlin finished.

I turned my gaze to Morgana, who was already staring at us intently.

"To Alexis, I give powers much like a succubus. Powers of seduction and compulsion. To Harry, I give you immense powers in Blood Magic and Necromancy."

"Alexis, I give you powers in the magick of animals, and Harry, I give you powers of the elements." Godric announced.

"Alexis, I give you immense kindness and the ability to decipher right and wrong even in dark times. Harry, I give you the ability to always know when someone lies to you." Helga spoke.

"To both of you, I give you the ability to see someone's true aura, so that you may always know what could be hidden," Salazar bestowed upon us.

"And I give you the ability to be fluent in any or every language, even if you hear only a word or two." Rowena announced, giving us the last of our gifts.

"Well, now that that's done, we will be leaving you two to sleep. Your inheritances will drain you of quite a bit of your magic." Merlin said, with one last smile for us. The founders, Merlin, and even Morgana waved as the whiteness began to reappear, and they faded out of sight, leaving Harry and I in a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect all the following chapters to follow this quickly! I happened to have this chapter typed up already, so be happy!


	3. The Change-Alexis POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When life gives you lemons, throw them at somebody~

I awoke to a bright light beating against my sensitive eyelids, indicating it was time to wake up. I rubbed my eyes, wiping off the crusties that appeared overnight.

My eyes shot open in remembrance of last night's dream. I went straight to the full-length mirror Harry and I had in our shared room. I first noticed two black triangle ears resting atop my head. I then noticed my raven-black hair had grown out to my waist, and now had blonde streaks. My pupils were now slitted, much like an actual cat's.

In the middle of my forehead now sat a strange black diamond-shaped marking. I ran my tongue over my teeth, noting my canines had elongated, now fangs.

I looked down at my hands; my nails had grown to claws and I had two stripes on both wrists. I stepped closer to the mirror, and felt something swish behind me. I glanced back, only to see twin blonde tails attached to the base of my spine. They had the same markings as my wrists.

My sensitive ears swiveled atop my head towards the door, from which I could hear someone approaching. I turned with a large grin on my face to see Harry lean against the open doorway. I walked over and hugged him, before pulling away in puzzlement.

"What?" He questioned, confused. I noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses, but that wasn't what had thrown me off. I stared at him, brows furrowed. He had the same new features as me, but it was something else confusing me. Something big. Big…

"You got taller!" I exclaimed.

Harry looked at me oddly, before laughing uproariously. "And you shrunk," he teased, ruffling up my hair, careful of the ears.

My stomach growled loudly and we headed downstairs. I took a seat at the table as Harry rummaged through the fridge. Harry began pulling out bacon and eggs to make a quik breakfast. He unwrapped a piece of sliced cheese, hoved it in his mouth, and tossed me one as well. Because his mouth was full, Harry spoke to me over my new power, causing me to listen into his thoughts.

Hey, Ron wrote me and said that they're sending someone to get us at some point today.

I nodded in response as I nibbled slowly on my cheese.

When?

Three short raps at the door gave me my answer. One whiff of a dog-like scent with my sensitive nose had me running to the door, yelling, "REMY!" loudly. I threw open the door and then myself into the arms of my godfather.

As I tightened my arms around my now-chuckling godfather, I smelt a faint, yet very familiar scent emanating from Remus. Since Harry then appeared, I decided not to mention it just yet.

I pulled away Remy to slide on the tennis shoes Harry handed me. Remus then shrunk our trunks and we pocketed them as Remus held his arms out wordlessly. We each grasped an arm, and with a pop, we Disapparated away from the Dursley's, hopefully to never return.

We reappeared in front of Grimmuald Place, Harry stumbling slightly. I glanced at him, brow raised. "I thought cats were supposed to be graceful?"

"Shut up."

Harry righted himself, brushed off imaginary dust, and we shared a look. We leaned forward to race, but before we could take off, Remus grabbed our arms. I turned to my godfather in confusion. "What Remy?"

He chuckled before answering me. "I need to warn you two of something before you go baring in there." Harry glanced at Remus.

"Okay…?"

"You two know that the Malfoy's have some Veela blood?" We nodded. "Well, Draco's come into his inheritance and he happens to be a half-Veela. Hogwarts doesn't accept creatures, and Durmstrang doesn't accept transfers. So with Draco and Narcissa's cooperation, you three will be attending Skoteing tis Nychtas, the Greek school to which you've already been accepted. And he will be staying here until the end of summer." I shared a look with Harry. Both of us were confused on how they had already been accepted to the Greek school, since they had made the decision just last night.

But that wasn't all going through Harry's head. While Harry and Draco had never been good friends, allies at the best, I have actually hung out with Draco and his friends. Harry and Draco had a bad past, I understood that, but I was not a part of it. But rather than the anger I excepted from Harry, all I felt from him was guilt.

Don't worry Harry. With everything that's going on, I doubt Draco will be as rude as before.

I know. I just feel so bad about it.

I'm sure he'll understand, if you'd just talk to him about it.

We shared a small smile before glancing at Remus simultaneously. He eyed us warily. "Wha-?" Remus began, but before he could finish his question, Harry and I transformed into our small forms and shot inside the door that had just been opened by Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mum.

As we raced inside Grimmuald Place, we heard Mrs. Weasley ask, "Was that the twins?" If cat demons could laugh, we could guffawing right now.

We popped into the living room and spooked Ginny who had buried in a book. We ran through the kitchen, startling Ron and the twins. We then ran up the stairs, almost running into Kreacher, who grumbled as us like normal, and then Sirius a few seconds later.

"He's in Percy's old room!" He called after us.

We then ran even faster, now having an idea of where to go. Unfortunately, when we to Draco's room, the door was shut. Feeling like Draco would more readiliy accept two cats more than Harry, we sat outside the door mewling loudly.

Finally, we heard a loud groan, the slamming of a book, and footsteps. The old wooden door creaked as it opened and out stepped Draco, looking around confusedly. A small mew from Harry had Draco looking down in puzzlement. His dark grey eyes softened to more of a silver, and he cooed softly.

Picking us up gently, he carried us into his room whilst saying," You must be Alexis'. I can't see Harry having two Nekomata demons." I grinned to myself when Draco used Harry's first name.

'That should make this a lot easier,' I thought.

As soon Draco set us down on his bed and turned away to shut his door, Harry and I returned to human form. I shot a grin at Harry.

Draco turned and his face fell into a snarl. I realized he wasn't holding his wand, but I still felt large amounts of power emanate from his body in waves.

Before Harry could get over protective and respond to the challenge, I sent out my own magic, hoping that my magic could help calm Draco down, or at least get him to a reasonable mind-set.

Once my magic brushed Draco's, I could see the difference. The snarl fell into a slight frown, his body straightened from the crouch, and his magic levels decreased considerably.

"Draco," I called softly. 'God I hope this works,' I thought as Draco's attention shifted to me. "Draco. We've changed. Harry's changed. He regrets not accepting your hand that day on the train, in first year. He wishes to put all of that behind us, because we're going to be the only one's each other knows at this new school, and I don't want you two to fight anymore."

"We're Nekomata demons. We hold you no grudge. But should you hurt or harm either of us in any way, well, let's just say there won't be any heir to the Malfoy line." I threatened. He nodded, but did not reply, I decided to use my new-found powers to pry into his thoughts.

Draco's thought were a bloody bundle of a mess.

Should I?

NO!

Yes! Accept!

Think of your father!

This is what you've wanted for years!

No more fighting!

Alright, alright!

Pulling out of Draco's thought was a lot harder than entering them. It was like pulling a rubber band until it snapped.

Now aware of Draco's intentions, I approached him much like he did Harry in first year. I stuck my hand out, for Draco. His icy hand gripped mine firmly. With a gasp at the sudden chill of the frozen hand, a burst of warmth shot down my am and through my hand, into Draco's. Startled, he jerked his hand out of mine. I grinned, and he gave a small smile in return. I turned to Harry, who began to eye Draco and me cautiously. My grin then evolved into a full-on smirk when I noticed Draco, who was slightly eyeing me as well.

I crossed my arms as I watched Draco and Harry size each other up as if to fight. "Look you two, if we're going to be friends here, you have to 1. Call each other by first name, and 2. Get along. No fighting." I glared at the two males until they approached each other cautiously, Harry raising his arm out first. Draco, with only slight hesitation, grasped Harry's hand. A flash of fire raced down Harry's arm and when it reached Draco's hand, he jerked away with a cry, much like earlier.

"Harry," Draco tested, his voice like smooth silk.

"Draco," Harry's deep baritone seemed to coat the name. The duo looked at me, but I was too busy staring at the mark now on Harry and Draco's right arm.

It hadn't been there before Harry and Draco had shaken hands, so I glanced at my own right arm.

I gasped loudly. There, from my shoulder down, lay a tattoo of sorts. A reddish-gold flame licked down my arm, to my forearm. Once it reached my wrist, small white-blue snowflakes littered down to my fingertips.

"W-what's this?" I asked in shock.

"I-I think it's a triad mark." Draco said softly.

"A what?" Harry questioned.

"A triad mark is something that connects three people beyond fate and destiny. It is said the three connected shall be a great force to be reckoned with. Not even Merlin, the great wizard was part of a triad, and he was almost all-powerful. Imagine the power we would have…" I whispered.

"Remember, triad marks are only given to those pure of heart. If this is a triad mark, we can't use its power for anything but good." Draco said.

"I know. Should we cover it with a glamour for now?" I asked.

Harry and Draco shared a look, and then nodded. One quick whispered spell later, and our mark were covered.

A knock rapped at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. I own only Alexis and other incoming OC's. Please review, it makes me very happy!


End file.
